I'll Be There
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Ziva is being abused, but its Gibbs and his team to the rescue.  I changed the rating to T.
1. Chapter 1

Ok all. First let me just say I LOVE NCIS. However I didn't watch it from the beginning so I haven't seen all of the episodes yet, so I apologize if I miss something or if I might have screwed a detail up. Also this is my first try with NCIS fan fiction so I ask that you are nice. Thank you.

PS. Not sure if I am pairing anyone yet.

PPS. I just want to thank the fabulous NCIS writers on fan for giving me the inspiration and the courage to write this story!

Ch1

Ziva David-Jenson looked angrily in the mirror. She had a bruise on her right eye, and her lip was severely cut. She couldn't believe she let her husband Cal do this to her. AGAIN. Usually Ziva could see a physical altercation coming from a mile away. She was a former Mossad agent. She was trained for this stuff. However, when it came to Cal, she was just so in love with him, she would let her guard down around him. She berated herself for doing so. It didn't happen all the time, but it was happening too often…when he came home drunk. When she went to work at NCIS as a Special Agent, she would cover up the bruises and pretend that nothing was wrong. She knew that if her boss Special Agent Gibbs, and her partners Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and Special Agent Tim McGee found out, all hell would break lose. They would kill Cal. She also couldn't help but think it was her fault. She wasn't sure why she let it happen, but she did know she had enough, and she was getting out of there. She walked into the bedroom to pack, and she knew where she was going.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was deep in thought as he sanded his boat. He couldn't stop thinking about Ziva. She seemed so distracted lately at work, but she wouldn't tell him what was going on. Typical Ziva. Always keeping things to herself. He was hoping that she would break and talk to him. He sighed as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. Ziva was like his daughter, just like Abby was, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

Ziva pulled up to Gibbs house. This was one spot where she KNEW she would feel safe. Gibbs was like a father to her. Even more than her biological father Eli David who was the Director of Mossad. That bastard. What he did to her. Ziva got out of the car with her bag and locked it up. She didn't want to think about Somalia. She opened the unlocked door and walked in, knowing where to find Gibbs. She walked down to the basement, where Gibbs saw her out of the corner of his eye. "Ziver." She wanted to kick herself as she didn't want to cry, but when she saw him, her bottom lip quivered and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Gibbs. I really need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add this story is rated M just in case.

Ch2

Gibbs looked up right away. He never heard Ziva sound so scared. When he saw her face, his mouth dropped open. "Ziva what the HELL happened? Who did this to you? Was it Cal?" She nodded as he took her into his arms and she put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers though her hair. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God when I find him hes gonna wish he was already dead." He took her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her shoulder and let her upstairs. He had her sit at the kitchen table while he brought her some ice. She thanked him and he sat down.

" I have to take you to NCIS so Ducky can look at you. You need to fix that lip." She began to protest but he wouldn't hear it. "Don't argue with me Ziver. You are going whether you like it or not. We are going right now, and then we are coming back here where you staying, and I want to hear what happened. Come on." He helped her up, She looked at him. "Gibbs…..thank you. I promise I will tell you everything." He nodded.

On the drive there, Ziva looked out the window. She knew she made the right decision when she went to Gibbs. Gibbs would take care of her. She looked at Gibbs who was staring angrily at the road ahead of him. "Gibbs…really…I am fine. " He banged the steering wheel. "He hurt you Ziva. He hurt my daughter, and hes NOT going to get away with it." Ziva smiled when he said my daughter. It was true. Gibbs was really being protective of her, and she liked it. That bastard Eli would just tell her to suck it up and move on. Or something like that. She wanted to be closer to Gibbs now more than anything. She undid her seat belt and moved over to him, and he kept one hand on the steering wheel as he put his other arm around her.

They got to NCIS and walked into the crib where McGee and Tony were still working on a case. All McGee could do was stare at Ziva, and Tony looked to see what he was staring at. He got up from his desk. "Oh…my God. Ziva….are you ok? What happened?" Gibbs spoke for her. "That bastard Cal did this to her. I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him. Shes staying with me, and we will stay with her in shifts. I want someone with her at all times. The bastard is still out there, and who knows what hes gonna do next. Tomorrow we start to find him. I want this son of a bitch caught. Right now I have to take her see Ducky." They walked down to autopsy.

Tony slammed his hand down on his desk. "Son of a bitch McGee. I cant believe what he did to her. Hes gonna pay. If Gibbs doenst get to kill him I'll do it myself."

IN AUTOPSY

Ducky finished up. "There you go my dear. Good as new." Ziva jumped down off the table. "Thank you Ducky. Now if you don't mind, I wish for Gibbs to take me back to his place. I am feeling just a little tired." Ducky nodded as Gibbs put his arm around her to lead her out.

"I'm glad she is staying with you Jethro. I know I don't have to tell you to take good care of her."

"See you Ducky." They walked out to the car where they drove home in silence.

They walked into the house where Ziva grabbed her bag and went up stairs to the guest bedroom. She knew where to go as she stayed there before. Gibbs house was always open to her and the rest of the team. Before they would talk, she wanted to get comfortable so she changed into her pajamas. When she was done, she walked down stairs where Gibbs was sitting on the couch. She joined him, and like so many times before when she needed comfort from her father, she put her head in his lap and he began to stroke her hair. "Gibbs, before I start, do you remember my wedding last year?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile. He remembered it like it was yesterday when he saw his baby girl walk down the aisle.

FLASHBACK

Ziva turned away from the mirror as she saw Gibbs standing behind her. She smiled. "I am glad tou will be walking me down the aisle Gibbs. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You look beautiful Ziva. I am honored to walk you down the aisle. I know you aren't biologically mine, but damn it you're my daughter, and nobody else BUT me is to walk you down that aisle. " He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be outside."

THE RECEPTION

Ziva and Gibbs just finished dancing the traditional father daughter dance. It felt so right dancing there with Gibbs instead of Eli. Gibbs was her true father. Gibbs saw Cal out of the corner of his eye. There was one thing he had to do. He excused himself and walked over to Cal. Ziva knew what he was going to do, and she wished he wouldn't. He had nothing to worry about, but this was Gibbs she was dealing with. He was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

Gibbs was talking to Cal. "Shes very special to me Cal. I don't want to see her get hurt in anyway, because if you….hurt her….in ANY WAY…you'll be answering to me, and believe me you don't want to answer to me. You got it?" Cal nodded. "Agent Gibbs…don't worry. I promise you I'll take good care of her."

END OF FLASHBACK

Gibbs clenched his teeth. "The son of a bitch broke his promise to me, and now hes gonna pay. Tell me what happened Ziver. Start from the beginning." She sighed.

"Gibbs…I'm really mad at myself. I am a former Mossad agent. I was raised to fight…to….kill….and I let my guard down when I'm around him. Why? Do I love him that much? I mean I should have been able to take care of myself around him."

"Everyone has a soft spot Ziva. Even you. You do or I hope its did love him that much. Hey. Its ok to show a sign of weakness once in awhile. Unless of course you're apologizing." She smiled at that and he continued. "You don't have to be strong all the time, and I'LL take care of you. You know that I am always here for you."

"Gibbs theres something I have to tell you. Its happened numerous times before." He started to rub her back. "Why didn't you tell us Ziver? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you reacted the way I knew you were going to react. I also cant help but feel like its my fault." She sat up and looked at him, and he touched her face. "I don't want to hear that talk. You KNOW its not your fault. " She hated to admit this to him. She really didn't want to.

"Gibbs….everyone sees me as the strong, independent one. Well tonight…I wasn't feeling so strong. I let him do this me. Also, for the first time since Somalia….I'm…scared. I'm scared Gibbs." He hugged her, her head on his chest. "SSSSSSH. I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We are going to get him Ziva. I promise you we are going to get him." He looked down and saw she was asleep. He wrapped a blank around the two of them and he closed his eyes.

I hope I'm not over doing the father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Ziva.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for adding my story to your story favorites and to your story alerts. I also want to thank you for not bashing me for making Ziva weak. I know she could kick Cals ass in a second, and this would probably make more sense if it was Abby instead of Ziva, but I wanted to do something different. Would it hurt to show Ziva David as weak once in awhile?

Ch 3-3:00 in the morning

Ziva opened her eyes, her breathing heavy. She just had a horrible nightmare….one she did not wish to repeat. Gibbs stirred, opened his eyes, and looked down at her. He cupped her chin. "Hey. You ok?" She nodded. "Just a nightmare…about the first time that it happened." She put her head back on his chest and was silent for a few minutes, and then Gibbs spoke again. "Ziva, you never did tell me about that first time. What did happen?" She sighed, the memory still fresh in her mind.

FLASHBACK

Ziva had a rough day at NCIS, and still had to stop at the grocery store to pick stuff up for dinner. She was going to be late, but she knew Cal would understand. She smiled as she thought of him: 6 ft, blonde hair, blue eyes, tan and muscular. Sadly, for now Cal was out of work on disability due to a back problem, but Ziva was hoping in a few months he would be good as new. She was REALLY hoping, because ever since he was out of work he was drinking more than usual. She pulled up to their white two story house, got out of the car and closed the door. She walked into the house, into the kitchen and put the groceries down on the table. She turned and was met with a slap to her face. She didn't even see it coming. Normally she would have reacted right away, knocked his ass down to the ground in a second, but she was shocked. She couldn't believe he just did that to her. Rubbing her cheek, she looked down and saw a beer bottle in his hand. Fantastic.

She got over her shock, and went to go hit him, but he grabbed her arm. "Try it Ziva. Just try it. That's what you get for being late with dinner. Now start it I'm hungry." He pushed her and walked back to the TV. She drew a couple of deep breaths, and promised herself that she would never let him hit her that way again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So maybe he was frustrated that he couldn't work and he was taking it out on me. I don't know. You know he was a good guy when I married him Gibbs, but with him being out of work, he would sit home all day and drink his beers." Gibbs eyes FLASHED with anger. "Let me get this straight Ziver. He hit you just because you were a little late with dinner? I don't care if he was frustrated or not. You did not deserve that. Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Ziva shrugged. "I was afraid of how you would react, and I thought I could take care of myself. I guess not."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Like I told you before. I will take care of you. You and Abby are both my girls, and I will always be here to protect you both. You both just aren't my team. You are my family. Now go back to sleep. That's an order." She snuggled into his chest, smiling and immediately fell back to sleep, and Gibbs did the same.

THE NEXT MORNING

They both stirred when they heard the door bell ring. Gibbs smiled to himself as he remembered to lock the door last night. He always left it opened when it was just him, but now that Ziva was staying with him, he wasn't taking any chances. If something were to happen…no he couldn't think that way. Nothing was going to happen. Not while he was still breathing. He got up to answer the door as Ziva went upstairs to take a shower. He opened the door to see McGee and Abby on the other side. They walked in and right away after Gibbs shut the door Abby hugged him and wouldn't let go. He rubbed her back. "Its ok Abbs. Shes ok. Shes safe. I wont let anything happen to her. "Gibbs what if he comes for her? What if he really hurts her…what if…" He kissed her forehead. "Abbs listen to me. I'm gonna tell you what I told Ziva. You are both my girls, and I will always be here to protect you both. Don't worry." They walked into the kitchen where Gibbs started coffee and Tim began to speak. "Boss I thought I would take first shift today and maybe you and Tony could start the case? Hes just as deterimined as you are boss to bring Cal down." Gibbs nodded. He would have to make sure Tony was ok. "I need to take a shower. If you two want breakfast, theres eggs in the fridge and cereal in the cabinet." He walked out.

20 minutes later, Gibbs walked down stairs to see Ziva sitting in between Mcgee and Abby. Gibbs eyes went to her piece and badge. "No way David. Theres no way you are going into work today. You are staying here with McGee," Ziva started to fight him on it, but the look on his face told her not to. She nodded and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Gibbs turned to McGee. "Don't you DARE let her out of your site, or I will have your head on a platter you got me?" Tim nodded. "Don't worry boss I wont. Believe me I want to catch the psycho just as much as you do. I'll guard her with my life." Gibbs turned to Abby. "Come on Abbs you are riding with me to NCIS." Before they left Abby gave Ziva one last hug, and she and Gibbs were on their way.

Cal walked into the house, and noticed Ziva wasn't anywhere to be found downstairs. He walked upstairs and noticed her clothes were gone. Oh shit. Did she go where he thought she went? If she did he was a dead man. He grabbed clothes, his gun, and money. With one last thought he grabbed her jewelry. If he ran out of money he was gonna need more. Too bad she never took off that Star Of David necklace she always wore. That could have brought in money. He didn't know where he was gonna go, but he knew he wasn't staying there. Not if Gibbs was going to be after him.


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to thank everyone for adding my story to your favorites and to your alerts. Not to sound greedy but I'm hoping for more reviews. Also last week I was on vacation and this week I went back to work so it might take me longer to get chapters out. Not too long though!

Ch4-NCIS

Gibbs walked into the crib and saw Tony staring at his computer. Gibbs put his gear down and sighed. "Dinozzo, shes ok. McGee is with her. She's safe." Tony got up. "Boss. When I saw Zivas face, I wanted to run right out and hunt him down. Not that you wouldn't get a chance to kill him boss. I know you wouldn't want to miss that opportunity, but if you don't I will. With my bare hands." Tony seemed like he had another thought on his mind and Gibbs called him on it.

"You got something else on your mind Dinozzo?" Tony nodded. "This is Ziva we are talking about boss. She should have been able to take that dirt bag out in one punch. Why didn't she?" Gibbs nodded. "I know Tony. At first I was thinking the same thing, but Ziva is human just like the rest of us. She was in love with him, and she probably let her emotions get in the way." He put his hand on Tonys shoulder. "Come on. Lets go get the dirt bag."

GIBBS HOUSE

MGee and Ziva were eating lunch, and Ziva caught McGee staring at her. "What is it McGee?"

"I'm sorry for staring Ziva. I just cant believe this happened to you, and I'm sorry it did. " Ziva reached across the table and took his hand. "Please McGee. You know I do not want you to feel sorry for me. I never should have let it go this far. What can I say? I was in love with him. I will tell you this though. It will NOT happen again. The old Ziva is coming back, and if he dares to try again, she will be ready and not take his shit!" McGee looked at her in shock that she said that word.

Gibbs and Tony pulled up to Zivas house, Tony getting out of the passengers seat. "You really think he would be stupid enough to come back here boss?" He and Gibbs walked up the driveway. "Dinozzo we check everywhere and everything. This is one case I want shut quickly as possible." They got up to the front door, and both were surprised when they were able to open it. They drew their guns, Gibbs taking the downstairs and Tony taking the upstairs. Gibbs was in the kitchen when he heard Tony yell "Boss!" He ran upstairs and found Tony in Zivas bed room. He looked around and Tony spoke.

"It looks like he was already here believe it or not the dummy. He took his clothes, and look." He put a glove on and picked up Zivas jewelry box. "Empty. He cleaned her out. I'll take it back to Abby just to make sure." He put it in a bag, and once they checked the rest of the house they want back to NCIS.

ABBYS LAB

Abby turned around as Tony walked in and he handed her Zivas jewelry box. "I need you to get finger prints off this Abbs as soon as possible. We think Cal cleaned her out." Abby took the box. "I'm gonna start right away Tony. I want him caught just as much as you guys do." She began to pace. "Ziva is like my best friend. To see her hurt like that….Tony…" Tony made her stop pacing and grabbed her shoulders and he stared at her. "We are gonna get him Abby. If it's the last thing, Gibbs, McGee and I do, we ARE going to get him. That is one promise I am keeping." Abby smiled. "You always keep your promises to me, so I know you guys will get him." Tony gave her a Gibbs kiss on the forehead and walked out, and Abby went to work.

Sorry such a boring chapter. You know I have to say it was easier to write the characters than I thought. Sorry too that this was kind of a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Gibbs walked into Abbys lab with a Calf-Pow! in his hand. He put it beside her. "What do you got Abby?" She picked up Zivas jewelry box. "I'm sorry Gibbs but Tony was right. Cals finger prints are all over this. He took all of her jewelry." She got a sad look on her face, and Gibbs hugged her, kissed her forehead, and walked out. He took the elevator back to the crib where he was met by Tony.

"The dirt bag cleaned her out. Did you put a BOLO out?" Tony nodded and Gibbs continued. "Go relieve McGee. Tell him and he and I our gonna check out the pawn shops, and I want him using his computer skills to track him down."

Tony pulled up to Gibbs house and walked up to the door. He dreaded having to tell Ziva what he knew. He tried the door and found it locked. _Good thinking McGuard. _ He rang the door bell and after a few seconds McGee looked through the glass with his gun drawn. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Tony, and unlocked the door. Tony walked in and shut the door behind him; locking it. "Where is she?"

"Shes watching TV." McGee turned to go, but Tony grabbed his arm with a serious look on his face. "Wait McGee. Tell me. How is she doing?" Ziva walked out.

"I am fine Tony. Really I am. I will not let him get to me anymore. What I really want to do is be at NCIS catching him. Tell me did you find anything?" Tony sighed.

"Gibbs and I went by your house. He came back to get his clothes, but left his car there so he is on foot. Ummmm…I'm sorry I hate to say this, but he took all of your jewelry. I'm sorry Ziva." She just nodded and Tony hugged her. "Hey. I am going to stay with you, and McGee and Gibbs are going to check out the pawn shops and Mcnerd over there….he is going to use his brilliant computer skills to track him down. " She pulled away. "I really should be out there Tony looking for him. I am going crazy staying looped up in the house." Tony couldn't help but smile. "Cooped up. The word is cooped up, and I'm sorry I know this is frustrating for you, but its better if you let us handle it. " He looked at Tim. "Get going Probie. Boss wants to start right away." Ziva gave him a hug. "Thanks McGee." He hugged her back. "Any time Ziva. You know that." He walked out and Tony locked the door behind him.

NCIS

McGee walked into the crib and Gibbs wasted no time. "McGee….get to your computer and start tracking him. Check his phone….credit card purchases…everything."

"Yes boss on it." McGee sat at his computer with Gibbs standing behind him. McGee hit a few buttons. "Ok. Tony said hes traveling by foot so he couldn't have gotten far. He hit a few more buttons. "Ok his last credit card purchase was at a 7-11 on Freedom Street." Gibbs froze. That was only a couple of blocks from his house. "Quick check his cell." McGee hit a few more buttons and froze. He felt Gibbs slap him on the back of the head. "McGee!"

"Ummmmm…boss…hes on it now…hes a block away from your house and hes going in the direction of your house." Gibbs FLEW to his desk and grabbed his gun. McGee ran after him as they ran into the elevator and Gibbs dialed Tony.

"Dinozzo! Be on the look out. Jenson is heading over there. McGee and I are on the way. Protect her Dinozzo." He hung up and he McGee ran to the car. Gibbs started it and sped off.

Tony hung up with Gibbs and looked at Ziva. "Get upstairs into your room and lock the door. Hes walking over here." Ziva stood her ground.

"I am no longer afraid of him Tony. Let me take care of it." Tony stared at her.

"Ziva please. This an order. I have Gibbs's order to protect you, and if I fail, I will never forgive myself and Gibbs will kill me. Please just go." She nodded and as she headed upstairs she turned to him. "Please be careful Tony. If something were to happen to you, I would not forgive MYSELF." She went upstairs and Tony took out is gun. Holding it out, he carefully looked out the window. No sign of Cal yet.

McGee felt like he was gonna be sick with Gibbs speeding around every corner, but he held on. He had to for Ziva. He had to keep an eye on his computer anyway, tracking Cal's moves. Gibbs was on the phone with Tony. "Any sign of him? What do you mean you see a teenager standing outside talking on a phone? Hold on we will be there in 30 seconds!" He hung up and McGee spoke. "Boss according to my computer he should be standing outside your house now." Gibbs sharply turned down the block and screeched to a halt in front of his house where a teenager about 19 was standing there talking on a cell phone. Gibbs and McGee got out and Tony opened up the front door. Gibbs and McGee held out their guns and badges, and the teenager started to run and they chased after him with Gibbs yelling "stop! Federal agents!" The teenager ran faster, but tripped and went flying onto the sidewalk. Gibbs caught up with him, rolled him over to his back, and cuffed him. He picked him up and gave him the Gibbs stare.

NCIS INTEROGATION ROOM

The teenager, whos name was Bobby Allen, looked scared as McGee watched from behind the glass. _He should be scared. What is he doing with Cal's credit card and phone?" _He looked even more scared when Gibbs walked in and calmly shut the door behind him. He sat down opposite of Bobby and folded his hands and stared. Bobby winced and Gibbs spoke quietly. "Tell me…where did you get the cell and credit card?" Bobby just stared; too scared to speak. "Gibbs tried again. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you get the cell and credit card?" Again he wouldn't answer and Gibbs pounded the table. "Tell me where you got them! NOW!" Bobby flinched. "Ok! I saw this guy walking out of a pawn shop and I robbed him! Ok! I robbed him!" Gibbs nodded. "Before I send you to jail, I want to ask you one more question and you better tell me so help me God. What pawn shop?"

"The one on Blackbird Lane. Next to the library." Gibbs got up and walked out where he was met by McGee. "Book him. I am going to go check out that pawn shop."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Sorry it took me longer for another chapter. I had a little case of writers block, and then I had family staying for a couple of days. Also I forgot to mention in the previous chapters the reason that Abby rode with Gibbs to NCIS is because she went to Gibbs's house with McGee so she doesn't have her car.=)

Ch6

Gibbs walked into the pawn shop and the owner looked up. He took out his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS. I need to ask you a few questions." The owner nodded. "What can I do for you Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs showed him Cals picture. "Was this man in here recently?" He looked at the picture closely. "Yeah he was in here not that long ago. Gave me some pretty jewelry too. He seemed a little off though. Like he was drunk or something." Gibbs put the picture away. "The jewelry that he brought in, has any of it been sold yet?" The owner shook his head no. Gibbs took out his wallet. "I want to buy it all back. ALL of it. Oh and one more thing. Did you happen to notice what direction he went in when he left?" He thought for a minute. "He was heading towards the park when he left."

Gibbs walked outside, bag in hand. If he couldn't get Jenson yet, the least he could do was give Ziva her jewelry back. He put the bag in the trunk and called McGee. "McGee meet me down at the pawn shop. He was last seen heading for the park."

Tony shut the door and locked it as Ziva walked down the stairs. He looked at her. "Sorry it was a false alarm. You ok?"

"I keep telling you Tony I am fine. I want to be out there catching him!" Tony understood her frustration and he hugged her, rubbing her back. "I know you are frustrated Ziva, and I'm sorry. " He pulled back and flashed her that famous Dinozzo grin. "Come on. You want to watch some of my favorite movies with me?" Ziva groaned. "Just none of that…what do you call it? Horror stuff?" Last time you had me watch that stuff I had nightmares for a week!"

Gibbs and McGee drove back to NCIS. The park turned up absolutely nothing, and Gibbs was getting frustrated. Now that Jenson didn't have his cell, how was he going to trace him? He better talk to Ziva and find out if she would know where he might go to. He looked at his watch. He couldn't believe it was so late already. He looked at McGee. "Its getting late. Go get Abby and go home. We'll start again tomorrow." "Right. Uh…good night boss." "Night McGee."

Ziva was just finishing dinner when Gibbs walked in and shut the door. It was the least she could do, and she DID love to cook. She put the food on the table where Tony was setting it. He looked at his boss. "Did you find anything out?" Gibbs sighed. "We didn't get him yet. I checked out the pawn shop where he went. He was last seen heading towards the park. McGee and I checked it out but we didn't find anything. That teenager you saw on the sidewalk robbed him of one of his credit cards and his cell." Ziva noticed Gibbs had something behind his back. "What are you hiding Gibbs?" He couldn't help but grin as he held out the bag to her. "Here. I think these belong to you." She took the bag, looked inside and looked at Gibbs shocked. "You got these back for me? All of it?" Gibbs nodded and Ziva hugged him. "How can I ever repay you? You didn't have to do that." Gibbs pulled away. " No payback necessary Ziver. If I cant get him yet….WHICH I will… the least I can do is give you your jewelry back. Now…what smells SO good?" Ziva giggled. "Come. Sit. You too Tony." Tony shook his head. "Thanks but I'm gonna head back to the crib and see what I can dig up." Gibbs glared at him. "Not too late Dinozzo. I need you fresh for tomorrow. You got it?" "Got it boss. Good night you two." He walked out.

During dinner, it was silent for a few minutes until Gibbs spoke. "Ziva, do you have any idea where you think he might have went to? Any friends or relatives?" Ziva thought for a minute. "As you know, both of his parents are dead, but he has a sister here in DC. She lives not far from here actually."

Cal drunkenly walked up the walk to his sisters house. He KNEW she would let him crash there. He thought of the punk that robbed him. He lost his phone and credit card, but at least he still had the cash from the pawn shop. He knocked on the door and his sister answered it. "Cal! Uh…what are you doing here? Are you ok?" He spoke, his speech slurred. "I need…a place to stay. I'm in trouble. Can I stay here?" She looked at him nervously. He was drunk again. "Um…tonight…may not be a good night….how about a hotel…" He let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on Amber! I need a place to crash! Are you telling me you are gonna turn away your baby brother?" She nodded. "I'm sorry Cal, but you are drunk again, and you are not staying in my house like this. Where is Ziva? What did you do?" He didn't answer her at first, and she tried to close the door on him, but in his drunken stupor he forced it open. She began to scream and tried to run to the phone, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her from behind and she struggled. He put his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

OK I'm not exactly sure what protocol is when it comes to stolen property in a pawn shop, but I thought it would be Gibbs like to do something like that!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Writers block again and I've been busy. I'm not sure if I should continue. I know some of you added this to your story alerts and favorites but I'm not getting any reviews and I would really like some. Also can I please ask you that you read Red Head and Welcome To The World my 1 chapter stories and review them? Much thanks.

Ch7

Amber managed to grab her cell while Cal was squeezing her throat and hit speed dial for Zivas phone. It rang as she went limp. Cal pulled away. Great. Not only did he kill is poor sister in a fit of rage, but he also killed a petty officer as she was one. Gibbs was REALLY gonna be after him now, especially since he saw she managed to call Ziva. He looked up as he heard a baby cry. Great. He woke up his 6 month old niece Jessie. He quickly went through Ambers purse, grabbed all the money she had , panicked and ran out the door closing it behind him.

Gibbs finished doing the dishes, and turned to Ziva. "Come on. Lets go work on the boat." They walked downstairs where they each picked up a piece of sand paper and began to rub. Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Ziva what exactly did happen last night that the bastard did that to you?" Ziva stopped sanding. "I decided I had enough with his drinking, and I said something to him. He did not like what I had to say…..I swore to myself Gibbs. I PROMISED myself after the first time he would not do that to me again, and I kept letting him do it to me." Gibbs hugged her. "Its not your fault Ziver. Its that dirt bags." She looked up at him wanting to say something. Something shes been wanting to tell him for a long time. She decided to just come out and say it. "Gibbs, I am just going to say this. I wish you could have been my father instead of Eli." Gibbs couldn't help but give a little smile as he kissed her forehead. "Eli was another bastard. I don't deny that, but you know, just because we aren't blood doesn't mean that I don't love you like you were my own. Again you know I am always here for you." They were interrupted by the ringing of Zivas cell. She pulled away to answer it. "Ziva David. Hello?" All she could hear was a sound like somebody was having trouble breathing, then the line went dead. She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw it Amber calling. She got a knot in her stomach as she looked at Gibbs. "Ziva what is it?" She closed her phone. "That was Amber. She is Cals sister. She called me, but did not answer. All I heard was some kind of sound…like somebody was having trouble breathing. Gibbs I do not feel good about this. We have to head over there." She rushed up the stairs, Gibbs right behind her. He grabbed his keys off the counter and they ran outside into the car where Gibbs sped off.

Gibbs pulled up to the house in record speed, and he and Ziva ran to the door and opened it, guns drawn. They looked up as they heard a baby wailing, and then looked down at Amber who lay motionless on the floor. Ziva ran upstairs to the baby and after Gibbs checked to make sure the downstairs was cleared he kneeled beside Amber looking for a pulse. He didn't find one, and anger flashed in his eyes as he saw bruising on her neck and a hand print around her throat. The son of a bitch would scoop so low as to kill his sister. He pulled out his cell and dialed. "Dinozzo, you and McGee grab your gear and get Ducky. We got a body." He paused as Tony asked him a question. "I'll explain it all when you get here." He gave Tony the address and hung up. He looked up as Ziva was walking down the stairs with a baby in her arms. Gibbs couldn't help but smile a sad smile as he loved babies. Ziva was shaking so Gibbs took the baby from her and Ziva began to speak. "This is my niece Jessie. She is 6 months old. Poor Amber. I cant believe he would kill his own sister. I know we do not have proof yet, but I know it had to be him. Amber as far as I know had no enemies. Gibbs this HAS to be a case for NCIS. Not only was she my sister in law, but she was a petty officer." Gibbs looked at Jessie. He spoke softly. "Nice to meet you Jessie. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but like everyone else you can call me Gibbs ok?" Jessie just smiled at him and stared with her big brown eyes and he HAD to smile back. He instantly fell in love with her. He looked back at Ziva. "You are NOT working this case which I know that is what you are thinking. You are going to take my car, and take Jessie back to my house. Unless does she have any other family? Husband?" Ziva shook her head. "Like I said the parents are dead, and Ambers husband died a month before Jessie was born in a car accident remember?" He nodded as he remembered and continued. "Dinozzo, McGee, and I are going to work the case. Don't even argue with me Ziva because that's an order. Now get her stuff together and get moving." Ziva knew better and went upstairs to get diapers and stuff. The baby began to fuss so Gibbs walked her around the house, being careful not touch anything. She soon fell asleep so he put her in her car seat and buckled her in so Ziva could just put her in the car. He looked up as Tony, Tim, and Ducky all walked in. Gibbs sighed. "Dinozzo bag and tag, McGee start to take pictures, and Ducky well you know what to do. "This was Amber Zivas sister in law. This is Jessie Zivas niece. We know it had to be that dirt bag Cal. This will officially be our case because she was a petty officer. Ziva is going to take Jessie back to my house." Ducky looked down at the sleeping baby. He spoke softly. "Oh the poor dear losing her mother so young. If I know you Jethro the bastard will be praying for mercy when you find him."

McGee pulled the device away from Amber. "Amber Collins. 34. Petty officer with the navy. She's clean no criminal background. " He looked through her purse. "He took her money." He gave the purse and wallet to Tony who bagged it. Ziva walked down the stairs then with Jessies diaper bag and her clothes and toys. Tony looked at her. "I'm sorry Ziva. I cant wait to catch him and put my hands around HIS neck."

"Thank you Tony. I am going to take Jessie now." She walked over to the sleeping baby and Gibbs walked over to Ziva , and started to hand her the keys to his car, but a hought came to his mind. He didn't want to two of them to be alone. He wanted to give HIMSELF a head smack for even thinking that. He made a mental note to do that later. He felt even more protective of Ziva, and instantly he felt protective of Jessie. He turned to his team. "McGee, I want you to drive Ziva and the baby back to my house. You stay with them until I get back. If you even let them out of your site for one second…you watch them every second McGee." He turned back to Ziva as she picked up the baby. "Theres an old bassinet of Kellys in the basement that you can use." He got sad for a minute as he mentioned Kellys name but it passed. Ziva thanked him as she and Tim walked out. Gibbs clenched his fists at his side. No ay was he letting the son of a bitch near those two. Not on his watch. He went to go help Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Ziva was quiet on the way back as Jessie slept in the back seat. McGee looked over at her. "Ziva? You ok?"

"I am just thinking about poor Jessie. Amber told me that if anything happened to her, she wanted her to stay with me. Of course I would do it in a drum beat, but I hope Gibbs does not mind an extra house guest. Especially a baby." McGee looked over at her and smiled.

"Its heart beat, and I really don't think Gibbs is going to mind. " He looked in the rear view mirror and then back at the road. "Shes a cutie." Ziva smiled at him.

Gibbs and Tony were finishing up at Ambers when Gibbs saw something on the floor out of the corner of his eye. He put a glove on and picked it up. A button. He put in an evidence bag and he and Tony looked at each other.

"Go home Dinozzo. I'll stop by NCIS and drop off the evidence. I don't want to get Abby out of bed its too late. She can start in the morning."

"Boss…I cant stop thinking about Jessie. Would you mind an extra house guest tonight?"

Gibbs sighed as he knew how Tony felt. He couldn't stop thinking about her either. "Stop home and get your stuff. I'll set up the couch for you." He and Tony walked out and shut the door.

After dropping off the evidence at NCIS, Gibbs headed home. He got out of the car, and walked to the front door and unlocked it. He walked into the living room where McGee and Ziva were sitting on the couch; Jessie on McGees lap. Ziva looked at him sheepishly. "She just wants to stay up and play. With what happened tonight, I will gladly let her stay up. I need her as much as she needs me." Gibbs took the baby from McGee.

"Hello there pretty lady. So you don't want to go to bed huh? Yeah I guess I don't blame you. " She looked at him and giggled, and he kissed her forehead, and then looked at Ziva and McGee. "Ziver, can you please get some sheets, a blanket and a pillow? Tony will be spending the night with us. McGee you are welcome to stay too if you want? I'll just get the mattress out" Mcgees eyes lit up. He was hoping Gibbs would ask him that. He too felt for Jessie.

"Boss…uh I was hoping you would ask that . I have extra clothes in the car. I always keep a bag in there just in case. I'll go out and get it." He walked out.

"You ok Ziver? You look like you got something on your mind."

"Gibbs, Amber wanted me to take Jessie if something were to happen to her. Of course I said yes. I just hope you don't mind having a baby as an extra house guest." Gibbs looked at Jessie who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Ziva how can you even ask that? Of course I don't mind. You are my family, and she is yours. You two will stay here until we catch the bastard. Anyway, she is so adorable. If you don't mind, I would like to put her to bed." Ziva shook her head and grinned.

"I think you found a new love Gibbs. Go ahead. I will get the couch and mattress ready."

Gibbs walked upstairs with the baby as Tony and McGee walked in arguing. "I should get the couch Mcmattress! I am senior field agent, so I get it!"

"Its not fair Tony! Come on! You get everything just because you are senior field agent, and stop throwing that in my face!"

SLAP! SLAP! Both men turned as Gibbs gave each of them a head slap. "There is a 6 month old baby upstairs that is acting more mature than you two. Figure it out before I figure it out for you." Tony and McGee looked at each other.

"Rocks paper scissors Probie. Ready?"

"1, 2, 3!" Tony looked defeated as Mcgees scissor cut Tonys paper. Mcgee had a satisfied look on his face. Tony had an idea. 

"2 out of 3?"

SLAP! "Right boss! The mattress it is!"

Once everyone was finally ready for bed, they called it a night, except for Gibbs who of course went to the basement to work on his boat. He thought of Cal and how he wanted to shoot the bastard. First Ziva and now Jessie. Thinking of Jessie got him to think of Kelly and Shannon. He got sad as he thought of his 2 girls. He missed them so much.

After an hour he called it a night and headed upstairs. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Tony and McGee sleeping. He went upstairs and checked on Ziva. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then checked on Jessie who was in the bassinet which was next to Zivas bed.. He walked over to the bassinet and smiled as he saw she was up. He picked her up and took her into his room so he wouldn't wake Ziva.

"You really don't want to go to sleep tonight do you little one? Its ok. Tonight, you stay up as much as you want, and we'll keep each other company ok?" She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back, and then he began to sing to her Kellys favorite lullaby. Tomorrow they would go back to Ambers house and get the rest of her things like her crib and playpen. They could set it up in the guest room. The bassinet was looking a little too cramped for her.

After singing to her a few times, Gibbs saw that she was asleep. He walked back into Zivas room and gently put her in the bassinet. He covered her with a blanket and then kissed her forehead. He whispered softly "Good night sweetheart. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

He walked back to his room. Tomorrow he would be up before Ziva and take care of Jessie.

Sorry such a boring chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long for another chapter I've been really busy, and had another little case of writers block. Please review and again if you can read my other 2 NCIS short stories and review them it would be greatly appreciated. I also want to thank NCISCVU for giving me the inspiration and for giving me ideas! You rock!

Ch9

Ziva tossed and turned as she was having a nightmare/flashback…..

Ziva finished putting her earrings on and looked in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw. She finally had a night off as she and the team were working on a major case. They finally had a breakthrough and they finally got a night off they all deserved. She touched the cheek where she had a bruise but was covered with make up. It was because of that case that Cal got fed up with her and decked her. He once again said he was sorry and was making it up to her by taking her out to dinner. She was walking out of her bedroom when her cell rang. Looking at it she couldn't help but groan when she saw it was Gibbs as she knew that wasn't a good sign. She had to leave her cell on though as it was one of Gibb's rules: rule #3-never be unreachable.

She answered. "Ziva David." She listened and then groaned. "Gibbs…this is the first night off in a long time I have had….really…no no problem. Fine I'm on my way." She hung up. She knew Cal wasn't going to like it.

She walked downstairs and her heart went into her throat when she saw him all dressed up. She walked over to him.

"Um Cal….there has been a change. The case we have been working on….well something has come up and Gibbs…." She didn't get to finish as he slapped her in the face with the back of his hand. She rubbed her cheek and looked at him. She was expecting it. He spoke angrily.

"I'm tired of hearing that name Ziva! Its Gibbs this Gibbs that. I have had it with "Daddy Gibbs" getting in the way!" He pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She groaned in pain and looked up as he walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Ziva woke up gasping. That was one of the worst flashbacks yet. She looked at Jessie sleeping in the bassinet. She couldn't stop shivering. That nightmare/memory really frightened her. She got up and wheeled the bassinet out of the room as quietly as she could. She went into Gibb's room where he was sleeping. She put Jessie next to the bed and then without hesitation climbed into the bed next to Gibbs. He didn't wake up as she put his arms around her. There. Now she felt safe. She instantly fell back to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gibbs woke up the sound of Jessie babbling. At first he wondered how she got there, then looked down and saw Ziva asleep in his arms. She must have snuck in in the middle of the night and brought Jessie with her. He gently unwrapped his arms from her and got up. He picked Jessie up.

"Good morning pretty baby. Did you sleep well?" She put her hands on his face and patted his cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. He walked her into the guest room and took some clothes and a diaper out of the diaper bag. He put her on the bed and changed her diaper. He then leaned down and tickled her stomach and she giggled. He then put a onsie on her and a pair of jeans. He then grabbed a wash cloth out of the bag and brought her into the bathroom where he washed her up. Walking back into the room he grabbed a bottle of the bag and walked her down stairs.

He looked in on Tim and Tony and had to grin. Tim was laying face down on the couch, his arm over the side. Tony was on his back on the mattress, snoring away. He looked at Jessie and shook his head and she started to babble. He walked into the kitchen, took a pot out of the cabinet. Filled it with water, and put it on the stove so he could heat up her bottle. He took the formula out of the fridge and poured it into the bottle, and then put the bottle in the pot. He sat down with her at the table while they waited. She began to bang on the table as he bounced her on his knee and she loved it.

He kissed the top of her head as he got up to check on her bottle. He poured some on his arm and decided it was ready. As he sat down back at the table, Ziva walked in already dressed. Gibbs looked up from the baby. "Morning Ziva. Sleep well?"

Ziva started the coffee and looked at him sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind me sneaking in last night. " Gibbs kissed Jessies forehead as she drank her bottle. "Of course I don't mind. Is everything ok? Did you have a bad dream?" Ziva nodded.

"It was one that I do not want to talk about, but lets just say I needed to feel safe after that dream." Gibbs nodded understanding as Jessie finished her bottle. He put her over his shoulder to burp her as Tony and Tim walked in the kitchen. Gibbs grinned at them as their hair was all over the place and Tony looked blurry eyed.

"Good morning you two. Have some coffee while I start breakfast." He handed the baby to Ziva and then got the frying pan out of the cabinet and the eggs out of the fridge. As he made eggs he talked to Tim and Tony. "After you are done with breakfast, jump in the shower and then head over to NCIS. McGee I want you to track Ambers credit cards. See if he was dumb enough to use them. Tony I want you to check in with Abby and Ducky." He turned to Ziva.

"Ziver did Cal have anywhere else to go? Any property or anything?" She shook her head. "He never said a word to me about it." Gibbs turned back to McGee as he brought the eggs over. "McGee I want you to check anyway. " Tony took Jessie from Ziva and she giggled and Tony couldn't help but laugh back. He turned to Gibbs.

"What will you be doing boss?" Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"Ziva and I are going back to Ambers to get the rest of Jessies things. She needs her pack and play to sleep in because the bassinet is too small and we could never get her crib here. She also needs more bottles, pacifiers, and diapers. I want her to have everything. I'll call you later to check in and then we'll switch. Now who is getting in the shower first?"

After they were all showered and dressed, Ziva put Jessie in her car seat and Tony and Tim headed back to NCIS. They walked out and Gibbs put Jessie in the car. They then got in the car and Gibbs started it. Before he drove away he looked at Ziva who was staring straight ahead. He touched her face. "Hey. Baby girl. We are this close to getting him. I wont let him get you or that precious baby. I promise you." He put the car into drive and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10-sorry about the long update! What terrible writers block I had!

Gibbs pulled up to the house and shut the engine off. He and Ziva got out of the car as Ziva carried Jessie. They walked into the house being careful not to touch anything as it was still a crime scene. Gibbs asked Ziva where the baby's pack and play was.

"Upstairs. Come I will show you while I pack her things." They walked upstairs to the baby's room and Gibbs started to pack up her pack and play as Ziva packed her clothes, diapers, pacifiers, more formula, bottles, onesies….pretty much everything. They then walked back downstairs with a sleeping Jessie in Ziva's arms as Gibbs carried the pack and play. They walked outside and shut the door behind them. Ziva put Jessie in the car seat and Gibbs put everything in the trunk. He closed it as the two of them got in the car. Ziva stared straight ahead and Gibbs asked her what was wrong.

"Ziver what is it? Whats wrong?" A tear trickled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away.

"I just feel for Jessie. To lose her father and then her mother. That poor baby. I wont let her lose me though. That's for sure." Gibbs put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Like I said before Ziva. I am going to protect you and that baby. You have my word." He started the car and drove off.

Cal paced back and forth. How did everything get to be such a mess? First he physically abused Ziva. Why? He loved her so much when they first got married. What made him do it? Then he killed his poor sister. He was really in trouble now. Oh boy Gibbs was going to kill him. He peeked out the window nervously. He really did miss Ziva though. However it was too late.

NCIS

Tony walked down to autopsy to see what Ducky had.

"What do you got Ducky?" Ducky looked at him with a sad look on his face.

"Well Anthony just as I initially thought from the finger prints around her throat. The poor thing was strangled to death. I've sent samples to Abby." Tony got pissed.

"Damn it. First Ziva now Amber. Poor Jessie. I really feel for her Ducky. I really do. God I SO cant wait to catch the dirt bag. I'm going to go see Abby." He walked out.

"I hope you do Anthony. Oh I hope you, Jethro, and Timothy find him as quickly as possible." Ducky went back to work.

ABBYS LAB

Tony walked in noticing there was no music blaring and she was sitting at a computer with her head down. Weird. Abby ALWAYS had music blaring. Something was wrong. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Abs…what is it? Whats wrong?" She turned towards Tony and gave him a big hug.

"I just hate this whole thing Tony. First Ziva, then Amber, now poor Jessie has lost her both her mother and father." Tony actually filled her in that morning.

"I know Abby. We all feel for poor Jessie. Its terrible. Like I said we are going to nail the bastard. Now I need you to be strong. I need you to tell me what you found." Abby turned back towards the computer.

"The finger prints on Ambers wallet and purse match Cal's. So do the finger prints around her throat. Cal is DEFIENTLY your guy." Tony kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Abs. Good work. I need to go see McGee." He walked out of her lab and Abby smiled as she felt a little better. She also hugged Bert as he farted.

Tony walked into the bull pen all business like.

"Mcgee! Please tell me you found something Mcputer!" Mcgee cliked on a few keys.

"I actually did find something Tony. After some searching, I found that Cal had a house left to him by his Grandmother. Its in Norfolk Virginia. Nothing on Ambers credit cards." Tony took out his phone and dialed.

Gibbs and Ziva walked into the house with Jessie and all of her stuff. Gibbs just finished closing the door and locking it when his cell rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." There was a pause.

"Great Tony. You and McGee get back over here on the double." He hung up and looked at Ziva.

"McGee found out that Cal had a house left to him by his Grandmother in Norfolk. I cant believe you didn't know that." Ziva stared at him in shock.

"Neither can I Gibbs. I thought I knew him. I thought we didn't keep secrets. " She took a breath.

"If you will excuse me, I need to make Jessie a bottle. Would you please hold her?" She handed Jessie to Gibbs who gladly accepted her, but he followed Ziva into the kitchen.

"Talk to me Ziva. I can tell this is bothering you." He bounced Jessie up and down as she giggled.

"I just cant believe he didn't tell me about it. I mean what else did he not tell me? I'm going with you." Gibbs gave her the Gibbs glare.

"Like hell you are. You are staying here with Jessie and McGee. Tony and I are taking care of it. Don't even think about arguing with me Ziva. That's an order."

"But Gibbs!"

"Not buts Ziva. YOU ARE STAYING HERE. Damn it you are like my daughter, and if something were to happen you because of that psycho son of a bitch, I would never be able to forgive myself." Ziva took the baby from him as she sat down and gave her a bottle. Gibbs leaned over and kissed her forehead and then whispered in her ear.

"I love you Ziva. Don't ever forget that." She looked up at him and smiled, and then the front door opened and closed and Tony and McGee walked into the kitchen. Gibbs looked at them both.

"McGee you stay here with Jessie and Ziva. Get out your lap top and get the coordinates to the house. Dinozzo you're with me." He turned back towards McGee.

"McGee you guard those two girls with your life. If I find out that anything has happened to them…ANYTHING…if they even have a scratch on them I'll come back here and wont hesitate to kick your ass. You got me?" McGee gulped and nodded.

"Don't worry boss. I swear to you I wont let anything happen to them."

Gibbs walked over to the two girls and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Jessie reached out to him and he took her in his arms.

"You be good for Aunt Ziva and I'll be back soon. I promise baby girl." He handed her back to Ziva, made sure he had his gun, and he and Tony walked out. McGee locked the door behind them.

Cal KNEW it wouldn't be long before that geek McGee would figure out he had a house in Norfolk. Gibbs was going to be right on his tail. He grabbed his gun and headed out to his truck that he kept out there. If the team was on there way out here, then they wouldn't be with Ziva all though Gibbs wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her by herself. Somebody was probably with her so he would have to be careful, but he had to talk to her. He had to tell her he didn't mean all of those things. He just hoped things wouldn't get out of hand. He started the truck and took off.

It wouldn't be an NCIS story if I didn't add Bert!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! SO SO sorry I haven't updated in 2 months! Had terrible writers block again, then I was sick of a whole week, and then I've been working a lot of hours and busy with other things. Hope you can all forgive me! This is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I appreciate it!

Gibbs pulled up to the house after following directions from McGee. He and Tony got out of the car and shut the doors. They walked towards the house. It was an old farm house with a barn in the back, but no animals. It was actually kept nice and tidy. They walked up the porch and Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Open up Jenson. We know you are in there. Just make it easy on yourself."

There was no answer and Gibbs went to one side and Tony on the other; guns drawn. Gibbs kicked it in, and they walked in guns in the air. Gibbs took the upstairs and Tony took the downstairs. Every bedroom upstairs was clear except for one, and what Gibbs saw in that last bedroom made his stomach turn.

"Dinozzo! Get your ass up here!" Tony ran up the stairs and to the room where Gibbs was.

"What is it boss…." Tonys mouth dropped open.

On the wall were pictures of Ziva. All kinds of pictures with a heart around her face in every picture. In some she was even getting undressed. Cal was stalking his own wife. So this is why he didn't tell Ziva about this place. There was even a note on the wall saying that if he couldn't have her no one would. They got to one last picture: a black and white of Gibbs with a knife going through it. Gibbs stared at it.

"Well…at least now I know how he really feels about me. Damn it! Where the hell is the bastard?"

They walked outside and Tony noticed something on the ground that they didn't notice before. He walked over to get a closer look.

"Boss! You might want to take a look at this." Gibbs ran over and looked to see what Tony was looking at. Tire tracks. Gibbs got up.

"Dinozzo he was here. He must have had a car or truck stashed here. Son of a bitch we just missed him. He knew we knew to look here. Oh God I gotta call McGee!"

MEANWHILE BACK AT GIBBS'S HOUSE

Ziva was bouncing Jessie on one knee as McGee played peek-a-boo with her. Between that and the bouncing Jessie let out a squeal as she was having a good time. All 3 stopped when they heard a noise outside. McGee got up and took out his gun. He looked at Ziva.

"Take Jessie and get upstairs. Lock the door." Ziva got up.

"Be careful McGee. I don't want anything to happen to you." She took Jessie and went upstairs. McGee quietly walked to the back door. He looked out the window and before he knew it a bullet came through getting him right in the shoulder. He went backwards to the floor in pain as his cell began to ring. He crawled over to it but he was too slow for Cal who broke through the door. He grabbed McGees cell and turned it off, then turned back to him and put a bullet in his leg so he couldn't walk. Tim let out a moan. Cal then took the butt of the gun and knocked him out. He turned towards the sound of Jessie crying.

When Gibbs couldn't get a hold of McGee he and Tony jumped in the car and Gibbs sped off. He wasn't a praying man, but this time he silently prayed for God to watch over Jessie and his daughter. He already lost one he couldn't go through the pain again of losing another one. With a determined look on his face he put the pedal to the metal.

Ziva heard the gun shots and took out her own gun. She got a little scared as she heard foot steps on the stairs. She put Jessie in a safe spot so she wouldn't get hurt. She aimed her gun at the door as it was kicked open and Cal walked in with his gun aimed. He smiled.

"Oh Ziva. I really missed you. Come on put down the gun and lets talk this out." Ziva stared at him.

"We have nothing to say. Not after what you did to me. You abused me, and lied to me all this time. Now, it would be wise for you to put down YOUR gun yes?" Cal shook his head.

"Unless you want that precious baby to get hurt, I suggest you put down that gun. NOW." Ziva couldn't believe it. He would actually hurt his own niece. She knew he meant it so she threw down her weapon.

Cal walked over to her and put his arm around her throat and she froze.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad. Wish I could say the same for Agent Geek down there. He's going to be needing a hospital, but not yet. First we talk."

Zivas instincts wanted to take over as she was aching to elbow him, but she couldn't. She had to do this for Jessie. He continued to talk.

"You see Ziva. I was getting pretty damn tired of competing with Daddy Gibbs. Always calling you for a case, you always running to him when something went wrong….I am your husband damn it! You were always supposed to be by my side, but no! It was always NCIS this, NCIS that…..talking to Gibbs about your problems. I didn't want to hurt you, but don't you see I had to? It was the only way to keep you line. Now we can be together again." Ziva let out a bitter laugh.

"Together? You physically abuse me and you lie to me about things. I wouldn't be with you again if you were the last man on this planet. You make me sick."

Cal turned her around and punched her in the jaw. She let out a groan as he pushed on the bed and pinned her down.

"Wheres your Daddy Gibbs now Ziva?"

"Right here Cal! Unless you want a bullet in your forehead, let her go. NOW."

Cal looked up and saw Gibbs standing in the doorway with his gun drawn. He got up and grabbed Ziva and again put an arm around his throat and held his gun to her head.

"Ah Gibbs…the one thorn in my side. So glad you can make it. You see Gibbs I cant put down my gun. As I told Ziva maybe you should put yours down so that precious baby in the other room doesn't get hurt." Gibbs clenched his teeth.

"Over my dead body. You want to hurt that baby you are going to have to go through me first. Now like I said before, unless you want a bullet in your forehead, drop the gun. Obviously your beef is more with me than with Ziva judging from what I saw. Let her go." Ziva looked at him curiously.

Cal looked at Gibbs, then to Ziva and threw her on the bed. Gibbs lunged for him and pushed him to the ground; both men losing their guns in the process. Ziva picked up both guns as Gibbs got the upper hand punching Cal in the face over and over again.

"You want to know what it feels like being abused you son of a bitch? " Gibbs was so busy hitting Cal, he didn't notice Cal reaching for a knife. He pulled it out and Ziva yelled "Gibbs! Watch out!" Gibbs looked and got off Cal just in time as Cal went to strike and Ziva shot him in the arm. Cal dropped the knife and let out a cry of pain as they heard sirens outside. Panting, Gibbs rolled him over and cuffed him. Tony; who was downstairs with McGee as he called an ambulance ran upstairs. When he saw what happened, he ran into the other room to pick up a screaming Jessie.

Gibbs picked up Cal off the floor and stared him right in the eye.

"You remember me you bastard. Remember that I am her father, and that nobody hurts her and gets away with it. You remember that I will ALWAYS be there for her. You are going to jail for a long time. " Gibbs couldn't help it and angrily gave him one last punch in the face.

"Dinozzo get him out of here and read him his rights."

Tony handed Jessie to Ziva and walked over to Cal.

"With pleasure boss. I just need to do one thing though first." Tony didn't hesitate as he brought his fist back and with a crack let Cal have it right in the kisser.

"There. Now I will read him his rights." He led Cal out of the room. Gibbs turned towards Ziva and Jessie.

"Are you ok Ziver?"

Ziva nodded as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe she was crying like that, but all the emotion that build up inside her, and with what Cal did to her; it was too much and she had to let out a good cry.

Gibbs walked over to her and took both her and Jessie into his arms. He rocked them back and forth and gave them a kiss each on their foreheads.

A week later, both Ziva and McGee found themselves back at NCIS. McGee sadly was confined to desk duty for a while, but he was just glad to be back. Ziva and Jessie were still living with Gibbs. She felt comfortable there, and Gibbs said she could stay as long as she wanted. She did however start to look for an apartment. Cal got life in prison.

All 4 were sitting at their desks doing paper work when Ziva stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"I just want to thank you 3 for what you did for Jessie and I. We are no longer in danger because of you. You put your lives on the line for us. McGee I am sorry you had to get hurt the way you did.

"Don't apologize Ziva. It's a sign of weakness and I would do it again." She smiled and Tony spoke.

"We would all do it again Zee. We are just glad you are both safe."

She walked over to Gibbs and he stood.

"Gibbs, this is one time I will quote the bastard. Daddy Gibbs; thank you."

Gibbs gave a little smile.

POOF!


End file.
